cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Gilmore (Graphic Novel)
Dr. Isaac Gilmore is a supporting protagonist of Cyborg 009. Originally one of Black Ghost's scientists, he became a turncoat and later played an important role in the 00 Cyborgs' life during their quest to stop Black Ghost. Appearance Dr. Gilmore is a wizened old man of short height, with a hooked nose, messy light gray hair, thick eyebrows, and a full beard with no mustache. During the course of the story, he is seen wearing a white lab coat, a white collared shirt with a yellow tie, and black pants and shoes. However, towards the end he takes to wearing casual wear. Personality Dr. Gilmore is a man of brilliant intellect and skill, more so than his colleagues. When he meets 009 in person for the first time, he is already established as a senior member, being the one who called the shots. But as he continued to work on the cyborg program established by Black Ghost, he started to see how his employers brought innocent people into the fray in the name of promoting warfare, ultimately causing him to rebel. He is a clever manipulator as he was able to fool his colleagues into thinking that he was still loyal to Black Ghost, pretending to be angry at the cyborgs' revolt and ordering 009 to destroy the "traitors". It was only during the escape that he finally gets to drop the act and display his true allegiances, helping the cyborgs flee the destruction of Black Ghost's island base in a final act of defiance. As he spent more time with the 00 cyborgs, Dr. Gilmore took on the role of a surrogate father figure and mentor. A prominent example would be his conversation with 009; after the fiasco with Alpha and Omega, Dr. Gilmore voiced his sympathies with 009's desire to return to his former life, and assured him that it was a sign that he was still human despite Black Ghost's cybernetic modifications. History Dr. Gilmore was a scientist specializing in cybernetics. Because of his skills, Black Ghost hired and put him in charge of the 00 cyborg program. During his early days of his career, he unexpectedly walked in on Dr. Gamo Wisky experimenting on his infant son Ivan, who would later become the psychic Cyborg 001. As more people were included in the cyborg program, mostly against their will, Gilmore began to see the true nature of Black Ghost and conspired with 001 to form an escape plan. With Ivan's help, Gilmore gathered up the other cyborgs and undermined Black Ghost's efforts from behind the scenes. By the time Cyborg 009 was born, he hacked into the program designed to control the cyborgs and weakened it to the point where the cyborgs' mental resistance would cause it to fail completely. After 009 escaped his confines, Gilmore played along by congratulating him and ordered the cyborg to destroy his predecessors, seemingly to further test his abilities. When Dr. Wisky notified him that he is losing control over the cyborgs, Gilmore feigned surprise as he had planned it all along. The cyborgs successfully revolted against their "creators" and attacked them in retribution for their transformation. Such a rebellious display did not go unnoticed, however; Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, saw the potential threat the cyborgs now posed and decided to leave the base. Gilmore continued his act by faking anger over the cyborgs' disobedience and ordered 009 to destroy the traitors. Francoise Arnoul, a fellow cyborg, tried reaching out to 009 by invoking his sense of morality. Finally Ivan stepped in and implored him to "listen to your heart", which helped influence 009's decision. Angry, Gilmore told the cyborgs that they wouldn't be able to escape even with their new abilities. To ensure their escape plan's success, the cyborgs decide to take him as a hostage. Angry, confused, and suspicious, 009 demanded answers from the old scientist. Pyunma intervened by revealing Gilmore's true intentions. Gilmore finally showed his true colors and promised to tell 009 the truth once they deal with Sekar. Unfortunately, the cyborgs arrive too late to stop Sekar from fleeing the base, and when they realize he set Black Ghost's headquarters to self-destruct, they decide to focus on getting out in one peace. During the escape, Chang Changku is injured when he is shot by security personnel. Fortunately, Gilmore was able to lessen the severity of his wounds. With the help of Albert Heinrich, the team uses one of Black Ghost's helicopters to flee from the volcanic eruption. After Jet Link is also injured trying to chase after Sekar's plane, Pyunma rescues him from drowning. While Gilmore inspects Jet's injuries, he warns the 00 cyborgs that they are not safe with Sekar hunting them down. However, Ivan assures everyone that at least they are free from Black Ghost. Gilmore later hides the 00 cyborgs in an underground cyborg facility built in southwestern America 500 feet below. While both Chang and Jet heal their wounds, Gilmore explains that he established the facility both as an "insurance policy" against Black Ghost, and as a haven for the 00 cyborgs, as all "pieces of machinery" need servicing. Francoise angrily insists that she is a human being, sparking a short discussion until 009 demands who was responsible for their cybernetic transformations. After some hesitation, Gilmore tells all the 00 cyborgs what he knows about Black Ghost, including Sekar. He reveals that the 00 cyborgs were picked randomly for experimentation, under the guise of helping mankind and achieving the next stage of human evolution. Together with Dr. Wisky, Ivan's father, Gilmore transformed the nine test subjects into living weapons, each with their own abilities. 009 is not happy to hear this and calls Gilmore out for experimenting on them against their will. Gilmore justifies his actions through ignorance over the fact that the 00 cyborgs were kidnapped. 009 retorts that the old man willingly experimented on an innocent baby. Ivan, the baby in question, telepathically reveals that Gilmore and his father's experiments saved him from death. 009's confusion prompts the rest of the 00 cyborgs to reveal their histories prior to becoming weapons of Black Ghost. However, when prompted to share his own story, 009 doesn't remember anything. Gilmore reveals that his memory was suppressed by a memory chip inside his brain. He warns that what he remembers is no longer his life to live, but 009 insists on remembering again. Gilmore obeys and removes the memory chip. The flood of lost memories quickly overwhelms 009, later prompting him to travel to Tokyo, his former homeland. Gilmore didn't know about 009's absence until the next morning, when Chang announces that the young cyborg has gone. Trivia *In 001's backstory, Gilmore is depicted discovering Dr. Wisky doing tests on his son Ivan Wisky instead of his wife Erika. This is most likely to remove the scene of Erika's murder in the original manga due to its rather dark and violent nature. Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans